


Tiny Kong and Misty Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Pants, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Tiny Kong and Misty Farting

Tiny Kong was farting as usual, being in the Cerulean City as she was wearing brown stained, fart filled blue jeans, with the people and Pokémon giving her odd looks. "Jeeze... I stink. Maybe I should take a look at the things I eat." She said to herself while she continued ripping loud farts, her butt cheeks vibrating from her loud gas blasts. "I sure hope nobody is smelling this stinky wind I'm breaking... peeyew!" She then looked forward to see Misty farting in blue jeans, the orange haired water type gym leader being outside her gym as she was smiling at her wet pants pooping flatulence. "Phew... these smell so bad! I'm happy to be letting them out after holding it in all day!" Misty exclaimed as she was happy to see her farting big butt rumble her deep pitched poots, fanning the air with one of her hands.


End file.
